Journey Into the New
by IronSpark
Summary: Tristan And his best friend Nick find themselves in a strange new place with no clue how they ended up there. I (IronSpark) DID NOT write this, I am only posting this story for a friend. I have left his writing for the most part unedited to convey HIS style of writing, not mine. Still feel free to fav&follow R&R. Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

As I'm sitting on my bed my phone starts to ring.

"Who the fuck is texting me at 12 at night!" I say getting pissed. When I look at it says "Yo Tristan, IK it's late but you up?"

"Oh it's just Nick" I told myself calming down a bit.

I shoot a text back "Yea man, just caught me lying down. What's up?"

"Not much man, bored as fuck, hbu?" he responds.

"Since I'm awake I'll probably put a dip of Skoal Mint in, shit's epic." I send back.

"Cool man, wait dude there is a bright light outside my house." He texts

"Well shit, wonder what's happening?" I send.

Just then a bright light engulfs my room.

"The Fuck…" I say before passing out.

When I wake up, I feel like I'm suddenly a lot heavier. "What the hell?" I mutter before realizing that I have a helmet on. "What the…" I take the helmet off. When I look down I see that I am in full armor of some kind. "Holy shit..."

It has royal blue legs and forearms with a crimson chest piece and a red helmet. When I look behind me I see a figure in the same kind of armor as me. Except it has jet black leg armor, navy blue forearm armor, and a golden yellow chest piece along with the same navy blue helmet. I figured that must be Nick.

"Hey Nick, wake up." I say. "Dude, wake up!" I kick him in the side.

"Ugh, I'm 'wake!" He starts moving, "Tristan, is that you? God what is this Halloween?" He says taking off his helmet. "Damn man, we look badass, but if I remember correctly, Tennessee doesn't have a desert."

I look around and say "Well shits…hey are those speeders?" I say pointing to two motorbike like vehicles. "Oh, I guess let's take them and see if we can find a town" Nick says while snapping his helmet back on. I follow suite and hop onto a speeder. We take off heading across the desert. As we're heading along, something hits my speeder flipping me into the sand. "Fuck. I mutter out, getting closer and closer to passing out. But then I see Nick get thrown by something. With my last remaining strength I stand up and see two figures standing above Nick.

"You never fuck with my friends!" I say pulling out two pistols that I had holstered on my hips and start firing. I just start walking towards the two figures, closer and closer, still firing. When I got about ten feet away, the one with the blue light thing (I mean come on! I have a fucking head injury!) rushes me, so I dodge to one side and kick him square in the back. When I turn around I am met with a searing pain in my stomach. When I look down I see a green light blade sticking out of me.

When I look up I see the person who stabbed me, and with the energy I had left I stand and pull the blade from me by the metal handle and throw it to the ground. I turn and see Nick trying to get up.

"Nick, run…now" I say to him calmly.

He just looks up to me and says "No, I can't"

"Stop..." I say to him with an edge in my voice "Run, now." Nick turns and goes

"Leave him out of this" I say coughing up blood in my helmet. I try for my blaster and find that my arms aren't responding. So I just fall to my knees. Before I pass out, I just ask them "Why?"

When I open my eyes I see the same two attackers, so I begin to panic. Then I hear the beeping of a heart monitor going haywire. I pass back out when a sharp pain hits my chest. When I wake again, I see no one around except Nick who is a bed next to me. He has many cuts and bruises on his face.

"Nick…" I call out to him before looking around the room. I conclude that I'm in some sort of hospital. "How the hell did I get here?" I thought to myself. Just then the doors open, and the smaller attacker plus a black man walk in. I notice that the second attacker is female and is an orange alien. "What the fuck?" I mutter to myself. When they reach me the black guy says "Now, we're here to ask you some questions, do you understand?"

I just stare at him with my best poker face. "Did you do that to him?" I ask calmly while pointing to Nick. "That's not important" he responds "Actually it is unless you want me to stab you with a scalpel." I say with malice. He takes a step back but continues to talk. "No, I didn't do that to him, the clones did, he was trying to stop us when you went into cardiac arrest." He says "The stupid guy thought he could take on five clones by himself." The orange alien says.

I stare at her and say "That stupid guy is my best friend and one of the best fighters I've ever known." And it's true; I am 6'5" 220 lbs. of pure Tennessee muscle. Brown hair and eyes with a matching brown goatee. Nick is 5' 11" 200lbs, blonde hair, and brown eyes. "He's one of the best boxers in Tennessee while I'm one of the best wrestlers." I tell them.

"This is of no importance right now" says the black dude. "Okay then" I say

"Why did you attack Padawan Tano and Master Skywalker?" He asks.

"I didn't" I snap back. "They sent me into a tail spin and then attacked me friend Nick over there" I gesture towards Nick. "So I returned the hostility and opened fire."

Just then the door opens and two white men walk in.

"Ahsoka, are you alright? That bounty hunter scum didn't hurt you right?" The taller one says. Then I notice that's the one I kicked in the back. I start to chuckle. "What's so funny bounty hunter?" he asks with malice. "It's funny that you flipped me, and I still knock you out." I bark out straining against my newfound restraints.

He responds by igniting his lightsaber (I think that's what they're called) and places it next to my neck. "I could kill you in an instant." He says through his teeth.

"Anakin, stop that this instant" says the black guy (Mace Windu I think)

"Okay then, who is going to watch over these two?" Anakin says.

"Padawan Tano and Padawan Silverfang" Windu says opening the door for a stocky kid that looked about 18, the same age as nick and I, and maybe Ahsoka, I couldn't really tell. He had silver eyes and light blue hair.

"The more the merrier eh? Hey, in my armor, did you find something called 'Skoal Mint?'" I ask hoping they have my dip.

"Yes we did." Windu says "Why do you want to know?"

"Can you bring it to me?" He didn't move "Please?" I almost beg.

"Okay, after you tell us who you are."

"Fine, I am Tristan Glenn."


	2. Chapter 2

When Windu returns, he sets the can of Skoal down on the counter across from me.

"Before I give this to you, why were you in the middle of a Republic Base?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know, I just woke up out there, we found the two speeders, and then everything else happened." I reply while gesturing for the can.

"That'll do for now, I suppose." He mumbles while setting the can down on my chest. When I go for the can, I can't reach it because I'm tied down still.

"Hey, can you untie me?" Anakin just laughs while Windu says "No can do, you're a threat to the padawans safety." He, Anakin, and another white guy all leave the room.

Now it's just me, Nick who's still out cold, Ahsoka, I think her name was, and that Silverfang kid. "Well then." I announce to the room "Who would like to untie me?"

"HA, like I would do that!" Ahsoka says while walking over to Nick. Silverfang jumps in, "Sure thing dude, it's not right to tempt you with something like that." He starts moving towards me. "Fenrir! What the hell are you doing! He tried to kill me two days ago!"

"Well Master Skywalker did flip his speeder." Silverfang says back while undoing my hand restraints. "Well…they're Mandalorians! They're bounty hunters, didn't you see their armor?" She yells

"So?" Silverfang replies "I'm from a race of people that were once wolves, what does it matter if he is mandalorian or not?" He finishes untying my bonds.

"Not to interrupt you two, but can someone get me my armor, or some clothes or something?" I say while getting out of the hospital bed, the hospital gown wasn't doing much for me.

"Wow, how tall are you dude?" Fenrir asks "6'5", you aren't exactly short yourself" I say back. Fenrir comes up to about my shoulders, something Nick wishes he could do.

Fenrir turns to Ahsoka "Hey Ahsoka, do you mind watching them while I go get him some clothes?" "I guess not" she responds looking a little mad "But if he does something I don't like I am going to send him into the wall."

"Fine by me" Fenrir says while walking out of the room. I pick up my can and pack it. "What exactly is that?" Ahsoka asks.

"It's moist tobacco, you just stick it in your lips and suck the flavor out of it." I say while putting a large dip in my mouth

"Tobacco? That's a lie, tobacco has been extinct for over a thousand years." She says. I almost swallow my dip when she says that. No tobacco huh? Fuck me. "I guess this is as good of a time as any to quit." I say. I toss the can in the trash and spit the dip out.

"So then…how old are you?" she say while eyeing me up "18" I say back "What about you?"

"18 as well, you look about twice that." She says while examining my face. "I get that a lot." I tell her while checking her out. She looks good…for an alien. "So, is Anakin always a cocky bastard?"

She nods "Yeah, it's pitiful." She starts laughing and I join in.

INTRUDER ALERT MAIN BRIDGE  
INTRUDER ALERT MAIN BRIDGE  
INTRUDER ALERT MAIN BRIDGE

"Shit!" I yell "Ya'll better get our armor here now!" I start trying to wake Nick up as Fenrir runs in with our stuff.

Nick starts to move, "Ugh, what the fuck happened?" he mutters while holding his head.

"Nick get your ass suited up now!" I yell pulling on my chest piece and forearm guards.

"Why? What's going on?" He asks getting out of bed. "Well for one, I'd rather not be bare ass naked while this is going down!" I point towards the speaker in the ceiling. I pull my helmet on and hand Nick his.

"Okay, weapons?" I ask Ahsoka and Fenrir. "Sorry, we can't give you them, you aren't exactly on good standing with everyone right now." Fenrir replies. I walk up to him and start shaking him.

"Wake up man!" I yell. "Ya'll are under at-" I'm cut off by the sound of a huge explosion. "See?" I tell him.

"Okay fine, here are your gauntlets and blasters." Ahsoka says while handing us some guns. I holster my gear and I see Nick pop his helmet on. "Ahsoka, what are we going up against?" I ask her. "What do you mean 'we"? She snips back.

I move out the door with her. "I mean that I am going out there and helping." Nick and Fenrir are right behind us.

When we enter the bridge I see Anakin being choked then thrown across the room.

"Ah, mandalorians, haven't seen one for quite a while." Says a voice. I turn my head and see its owner. I nearly shit myself, it was a red alien with short spikes coming out of his head, he had metal legs. There was another alien next to him, except that he is pale yellow and has a metal arm.

"Hello mandalorians, I knew you were famous for being mercenaries, but working for Jedi? That's a bit disgraceful don't you think?"

"We ain't working for anybody." I yell back. I point to Anakin on the floor, "Especially not him"

"Well then, it seems that my brother, Savage, and I are in need of some extra hands. Would you care to accept?" he asks extending his left hand to me.

"What do you think Nick?" I ask. "Should we?"

"Are you crazy Tristan? Look at them! They've nearly killed those two guys!" he says pointing to Anakin and Windu. "And you want to join them?"

"What have they done for us? He flipped me and she stabbed me!" I tell him

"I'm staying" Nick says adamantly

"Okay then, friends?" I say holding out my hand. He looks at me solemnly "Always." He says quietly.

I turn and walk towards Savage and the red guy.

"Looks like you two have an extra pair of hands."


	3. Chapter 3

As I board Maul's ship I turn and see Nick staring at me, so I turn on my comm. and tell him "Hey, Nick, sorry about all of this, but don't try to contact me…later." The door closes between us.

7 MONTHS LATER

I step off of the ship and notice three jedi starfighters landing on the other side of the planet.

"Hey Maul, Savage, are Jedi the bodyguards?" I ask them while checking my gear.

"Jedi? No idea" Maul responds. "The job is the assassination of Senator Rondo Blign, contact us when you have completed your task." Maul says while stepping back into his ship. I take a few steps across the ground.

"Fucking jungle planets." I say while drawing my machete and chopping through some vines. "I fucking hate them."

Close to three hours later I reached my overlook site and assemble my DZC-17 Rifle with a 10x zoom optic. When I finish setting up I look through the scope into the village to find my target. As I am scanning the area I see a familiar face coming out of the target building.

"Nick?" I mutter to myself "What the fuck is he doing in Jedi robes?" looks like Nick traded in his armor. Then I see a familiar Lyncanian talking to him. "Looks like Fenrir is here as well." Then right behind him I see Ahsoka come outside and a Mirialan girl, about five foot four and looks to be about sixteen. I guess the gang is all together once again. But who the hell was the new face.

I pondered who the new girl might be, but then I noticed a Rordarian in senatorial robes in the middle of them.

"Why does he need to be right in front of Nick?" I muttered. Shit, I'm going to have to get closer. I use my jetpack to fly quietly into the dense jungle, then sneak into the village. When I enter the village I see that I came out onto the path where Nick and the group are walking on.

I can't let them see me. When I turn to move I hear a voice call out

"Stop now!" But I just ignored it and kept moving but am met with a boot to the head.

I don't know how much later it was but when I woke my head was spinning.

"Ugh, who the hell kicked me?" I say under my breath.

"That would be me." The Miralan said confidently.

"I'm surprised that such a small girl took me out." I say back

"Lunara Unduli, and you are?" she asked

"I'm not sure what they may have told you, but I'm Tristan" I said shifting against the chair I was tied to. "Well Lunara, where are Nick, Fenrir, and Ahsoka?"

"Oh they should be here any minute now." Just as she said it they all walked into the room

"Well hey friends." I say to them.

"You've lost the right to call us that." Nick said sternly "Now where are Maul and Savage?"

"I thought that even though all this has happened we'd still be friends. Guess I was wrong." I say

"Guess you were wrong, now where are they?" Nick responds.

I answer by ripping through the bonds and grabbing his throat. "Fuck you" I tell him through my teeth. I let go of him and then turn to Ahsoka and Fenrir. "Ya'll feel the same way?" I ask them

Ahsoka chirped right in "You bet, after what you did I could never forgive you."

"You did go with two sith lords." Fenrir adds.

"Did I attack ya'll?" I ask

"No, so I guess I'm the odd man out." Fenrir starts undoing the rest of my bonds. "What about you Lunara?" I ask standing up. "I guess I could trust you." She studders out.

"You alright?" I ask her, She just nodded and added "Yeah, just cold" It wasn't that bad, and I wasn't even wearing my armor.

"Do ya'll have my armor?"

"Yes, but you can't have it until we know you won't try anything." Ahsoka says while grabbing Nick's hand a leading him out of the room.

"Hey Fenrir, is there something goin on between those two?" I ask

"Not really, Nick doesn't like her that much, he is trying to get with this other padawan Barris Offee. And hey dude, great to have you back." He says walking out.

I turn and look at Lunara. "Guess it's just you and me." I say, praying that she would hang around. "Guess so, so you're Mando?" she asks

"Yeah, how old are you?" I ask.

She stands a little straighter and responds "Almost sixteen."

"So fifteen then?" I add. She just nods. "I'm eighteen, where you from?"

"I honestly don't know, my sister and I have been living around here since I could remember, what's up with you and Nick?" she asks

"I'm sure they told you what happened." She nodded, "Why is he not in his armor?" I asked.

"He threw it out, I think right after you left." She responded

"Hey can you bring me to Nick's room? I need to talk to him."

She nodded and led me down the hall.

"So what has Fenrir been up to?" I ask her while we walk

"Not much, uh, just trying to find Maul like Nike is." She sputters out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm good" she says shrinking into her coat and robes. "So when did you become a padawan?" I ask.

"About six months ago, so when everybody was still trying to get over the fact that you betrayed them." She said nonchalantly. That hit me like a ton of bricks.

I let out a big sigh. "I didn't betray them, I left because all the jedi have done for me was put me and Nick in the hospital." I say opening the doors to the ships' main hall.

I spotted Nick looking at some maps. "Nick, we need to talk, now." I tell him.

He doesn't even look up. "Fuck off Tristan, we have to find Maul's ship since you won't give them up."

"You're right" I told him "Because I don't even know where the hell they are!" I was getting annoyed by Nick.

Nick turned to me and ignited his lightsaber and jumping at me. I dodge him and rush at Lunara and grab her lightsaber from belt and I ignite it. Maul was pretty specific about me getting some training with one. Nick lunges at me with a downward slash which I block and he tries to decapitate me. He misses and I lunge for a stab but I miss and he grazes my face with a slash.

I clutch my face and yell out at him "Fuck you!"

I had a trick up my sleeve though, Maul also taught me I was force sensitive and how to use the force. I stretch out my right arm and pick him up with force and throw him across the room into a wall. Then someone snuck up behind me and clocks me in the back, I was out.

I later woke up with a pounding headache to see someone sitting in a chair next to me.

"Good, you're awake." He says. "My name is Obi Wan, and I am here to tell you to get well soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" I ask the Jedi Master who introduced himself as Obi Wan.

"I mean you are to report to the mess hall, dressed in the clothing provided, in forty five minutes." He says "Also, there is a little present with your clothes." He turns and walks out.

I run my hand over my chin. "Ugh, gotta shave soon." I look down at the clothes and see that they are a jet black hoodie with royal blue stripes and dark blue sweats. "Very nice." Then I notice the bright silver lightsaber on the pile with a note attached.

'_Dear Tristan, this is just a little present from me and Fenrir _

_-Lunara' _

I pick it up and ignite the blade, it's a violet blue blade.

"Fucking hell yes!" I say while giving it a few swings. I slip on the clothes and hook the lightsaber onto my belt. I then catch my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh goddammit…" I say stunned, my face was all sorts of fucked up. My normally brown left eye was a dull dark red. My left cheek was also scarred up so much that my mother probably wouldn't recognize me.

"That fucker better be in a wheelchair…" I storm out of my room and into the mess.

When I enter I hear the sounds of laughter and talking. I see Fenrir, Nick (Unfortunately not in a wheelchair), a rather upset looking Ahsoka, and Lunara. Plus a crap load of other jedi and clone troopers.

I let out a sigh and head over to the mess line and grab a nerf steak and some kind of fruit drink. I walk straight over to the table with my "friends" and plop myself down right between Ahsoka and Fenrir. They all just stare at me while I quickly and quietly eat.

"I know I look like shit, but please stop staring." I say finishing off the steak and downing the drink. "Oh and thanks for the clothes and saber." I get up and head out of the mess tossing all my trash into a bin. When I'm about halfway down the hall I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Tristana! Slow down!"

"Hey Ahsoka, what so you want, I'm kinda tired." I say turning to face the orange alien. When I look at her, I see that she still looks good as ever. Damn, I need to get these perv thoughts out of my head.

"Well sorry to hear that, also Nick wants…" She starts

"Fuck him." I cut him off. "I can't forgive him, all I did was ask for forgiveness and then he cuts me." I turn my heels and walk away.

"Wait, Tristan, please." She says "Save it Ahsoka, past is past. Except that he ruined a perfectly good past." I say still walking away.

"Please, at least stay and talk, I haven't got to talk to you since…." She says remembering the stabbing, I turn around to say something but instead see that she is about to cry, so I pull her into a hug.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Ahsoka." I tell her. I'm such a total dumbass, I can't believe I made her cry.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean to make ya cry." I tell her and she still sobbed softly. My feelings started to come out as well. I start to realize that I've liked her since I've arrived.

"Ahsoka it's killing me, I can't stand to see you cry." I lift her chin and kiss her, and then she starts kissing me back. When we finally pull apart she's the first to speak.

"Do you really mean what you said?" she asks with big eyes. "Every word." I say and then am surprised when she mashes her lips against mine. When we part it's my turn to talk. "For all the shit that I've been through, that made up for everything."

"Hey Tristan, do you think that we could maybe, um…" She asks hesitantly

"Do you want to go on a date?" I ask "Yes!" She chirps "So do you?" she asks

"Hell yes, wait, what planet are we even on?" I ask

"We're on Naboo." She says while taking my hands.

"Okay then, where's the quickest exit?" I ask

She grabs my hands and drags me down the hallway.

Almost an hour later Ahsoka is dragging me through winding streets and alleys. I decide to break the silence.

"Um, Ahsoka, why do you like me so much?" she stops walking and turns to me.

"Why wouldn't I?" she says "Seven months ago?" I ask.

"Well that's all in the past, and the scar was Nick's fault." She says somberly.

"He broke up with you didn't he?" I ask "No, I broke up with him. When I saw the scar on you face I just left him." She added.

"He likes that Barris chick right?" I asked, whoever the hell that even was. "Yeah" she mutters

Then it hits me, "Aren't Jedi prohibited from having relationships?" I ask. I remember reading that in the Jedi code back in training under Maul. "Well yes, but who has to know?" Ahsoka says with a smile.

[FENRIR'S POV]

As I'm walking through the halls I see Lunara come out of her room.

"Hey Lunara!" I call out. She turns and waves. "Wait up!" I yell and run up to her.

"Where are you heading?" I ask

"T-To find Ah-Ahsoka" she stutters out.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She nods and adds "Just cold."

"Are you sure, it's pretty hot in here actually." I say taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Th-Thank you" she says and shrinks into the large coat and starts to blush.

"Are you sick or something?" I ask her.

"No, I gotta go Fenrir, nice seeing you." She says and takes off.

"Same back…" I say to myself.

[Tristan's POV]

As we were sitting there in each other's embrace I start to think 'Can this be something more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?'

"Look up there." Ahsoka says while lazily pointing into the sky.

I see a shooting start far up in the sky. "Make a wish" she says.

"Why do I need to do that, I already got you." I tell her.

"Oh shut up, why do you have to be so damn romantic" she says while moving closer to me.

"Well, because I'm me." I say and am rewarded with a quick kiss.

"I'm way to damn lucky." I say to myself. "Damn right you are" Ahsoka adds.

Damn, I think I might just…love her…

Just then Ahsoka's comm goes off and she hands it to me. I take it and answer it.

"Tristan here."

"Hey Tristan, it's Fenrir, there's a mandalorian here, he says he name is Echo, can you get down here fast, this guy is seriously giving me the creeps." Fenrir signs off.

Guess Echo lived up to his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

When I enter the main hall, I see a 6'3" mandalorian in dark green armor with a black lining, his helmet has a dark cross visor instead or a T one. He also had a golden cross on his chest plate.

"Echo, guess you made it, how was Hoth?" I tell him actually glad he's here.

"Cold" he says flatly. "Guess so, how's Roloff?" I ask

"Bad, new king, everything I liked about that planet is gone." He says monotone. "Shit man, I'm sorry, aren't the rebels doin anything?" I say with some dread, fearing the worst.

"Nah, ain't got a firm leader yet, losing it faster and faster each day." He says shaking his head a little, just then Nick storms in. "What is the meaning of…" he says but I cut him off by hitting him as hard as I can in the gut.

"That's for my face, bitch." I say helping him off the ground. "You're lucky…if I was a more violent man I would've hit you in the face." I tell him. I lean him up against the wall while he's gasping for air. "Echo, rest here for a while, gather your thoughts and then meet me tomorrow at the hangers." I say to Echo once Nick can stand on his own.

"You fucker…" Nick says weakly in between coughs.

"Dude! You cut my face!" I yell at him. He straightens up and hurries out of the room.

I turn to Ahsoka and ask her "Hey Ahsoka, mind if I sleep with you tonight?" It takes a few seconds but I realize how perverted that sounded. "Um…sure" she says blushing a little.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean it like that…" I tell her.

"It's fine Tristan, I'll see you in the room later." She says walking out of the room. "Well fuck…well Echo I'm gonna go walk around for a bit…" I tell him.

He just nods and starts to take off his helmet. His faced seemed familiar. "Wait a second, Blake? Blake Hardwell?" I ask in disbelief. He just gives me a quick nod and runs his hand through his short dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes gleam from the overhead lights.

"I don't even know how I got here…" he says nonchalantly.

"Me neither." I tell him "Just so we're clear, don't piss off a Jedi or a Sith, you'll get murdered." I finish with a chuckle. "I can tell." He says while cleaning off his visor. "Really, that makes me sad, you know what? Fuck you." I say with fake hurt while walking out of the room.

About fifteen minutes later while I'm walking around my wrist comm goes off.

"Tristan here." I say into it.

"Hey, it's Ahsoka, I'm gonna be in the shower for a bit so do you mind not coming back for about five minutes?" She asks. Fuck, cock block even exists in the future.

"Okay, see you soon." I say turning off the comm. Well might as well keep walking around.

A couple minutes later I come around the corner and see Ahsoka's room.

"Finally, time to get a shower." I enter the room. It's clean and tidy, and I don't hear the shower going. "Huh, she must be out doin something." I say taking my cloak and shirt off and open the bathroom door. When I do I see a completely naked Ahsoka stepping out of the shower. She looks up and sees me.

"Fuck! Sorry!" I yell in apology. My legs refuse to move.

Ahsoka grabs a towel and wraps it around herself all the while yelling "Get the hell outta here!"

When she doesn't see me moving she gets even more angry. The last thing I see is the porcelain throne flying at my head.

[Fenrir's POV]

"Hey Lunara, where are you?" I say looking into her room." Guess she isn't here. I walk out and close the door behind me. When I do I see my master walking towards me.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing?" I ask

"Looking for Anakin, do you have any idea where he might have gone?" he says while rubbing his chin.

"Oh he went after Tristan and Ahsoka, they snuck out a couple of hours ago." I tell him.

"Thanks, do you have any idea where he might have gone searching for them?" he asks

"Try the fields outside of the city" I tell him. You owe me for this Tristan

[3 Hours Ago]

As I'm walking down the hall I see Master Skywalker walking down the hall looking like he's on a mission.

"Hey Master Skywalker, is something the matter?" I ask

"Yes, I can't find Ahsoka or scar face anywhere." He says "Who?" I ask

"Tristan, do you know where they are?" he asks

"I think I heard Tristan say something about the fields outside of the city." I lie.

"Good enough." He says storming down the hallway.


End file.
